New girl Horace Mantis Academy
by lillianjonas07
Summary: nick has a thing for the new girl. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Nick was playing in the garden room of the school playing guitar. Kevin rushed in.**

"**Nick Nick Nick!!!" He said and sat next to him. " Did you hear about the new girl?"**

" **What new girl?" Nick said.**

" **Look, there she is!" Kevin said. He pointed at her. She walked through the surrounding halls. She had wavy brunette hair and sparkly hazel eyes. And she opened her locker and switched books. **

" **C'mon let's introduce our selves." **

**Kevin said and pulled Nick's arm.**

" **Wait. Why?" Nick asked. Pulling his arm away. **

" **Because," Kevin said. " I hear this is her first private school and she hasn't made any friends yet. Let's make her feel welcome!" Nick gave up and walked out with him. They approached her.**

" **Hi," Kevin said. She turned around. " I'm Kevin, and this is Nick. And you are?" **

" **Lillian, call me Lily." She said shaking hands with both of them. " Um, are you Nick and Kevin from Jonas or am I going crazy?" She asked. Nick chucked.**

" **No, this is real." He said. Kevin looked over. Nick smiled. Wait, SMILED?!?!? Woah! **

" **You too." Nick said. The bell rang. " Ketch you later, Lily!" He said. She smiled and walked away.**

**Kevin turned to Nick. " What was THAT?!?!" He asked. Nick stared at him.**

" **What?" He said.**

" **You SMILED!" Kevin said. Nick looked down. " No way! You think she's pretty!" Nick looked up.**

" **What?" nick said. He turned red. He was caught. **

" **Yo dude, it's ok." Kevin told him. " If you like her, it's ok." Nick looked up.**

" **I'm not sure about the liking part." Nick admitted. **

" **Yet." Kevin added and smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Lily's POV**

After I meet Nick and Kevin, I didn't say a word for the rest of the day. When I got to my apartment the government gave me, I let my bag plop down to the ground and let out a giant scream.

I MET 2 PEOPLE OF JONAS !!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

No one yelled at me like I'm used to, before _it_ happened. I got into my room and got out of my uniform and changed into regular clothes. I couldn't do anything but wonder if they'll figure out my secret.

My Laptop beeped. I went over and pushed the space bar. Three smiling faces looked at me.

" hey kids! How was your first day of school?" I asked my siblings.

" Good!!" James, 11, Ian, 9, and May, 7, told me. Fighting to be in the center of the screen of the video chat.

" That's good. Are you behaving for Ms. Lexxi?" I asked them.

" Yes!" They said.

" Good. I want a good report and so does the government." I said. My phone rang. " Guys I got to let you go ok? Bye!"

" Bye!!" they said and left my screen.

I went to answer the phone and it was…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Lily, its Nick Lucas, from Jonas?" I heard.

"Oh hey! Um… how did you get my number?"

"411. I wanted to invite you over, to welcome you to the town."

"Ok, where is your house?"

"Oh, it's the old fire house."

"Oh! I live right around the corner!"

"Great! I'll see you soon!"

"Ok! See ya!" I hung up the phone, added some cute accessories to my outfit, then grabbed my purse and out the door. I walked down the street and turned at the corner. On the other end of the street, high and mighty was the ever famous fire house. I kept walking and I went through the door the bell rang as I entered.

"Lily!" two voices came from up stairs then they slid down the poles. First was Nick, looking hot as usual. Then Kevin, with a big smile on his face, then Joe, who I haven't met yet. They came up to me.

"Joe, this is Lily, the new girl I told you about." Kevin said. Joe smiled and we shook hands. Then, suddenly, the couch exploded! Joe yelled to duck. They collapsed onto the floor; nick pulled me down with him. Then Frankie appeared in the mess.

"Frankie!!!!" Joe yelled. "What just happened?!?!?!" Frankie brushed himself off.

"Hide and seek _remember." _he said. We all started cleaning up the mess. Then Nick started to giggle. I looked over at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He looked up.

"This has been one interesting first visit huh?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I'm here. Only last week I was watching you on TV singing love sick on Great Morning USA. Now I'm actually _here_ in the _firehouse._"

"So where you from?" Kevin asked.

"A small town of Massachusetts."

"I knew I heard something in your voice! It sounds _something _like a Boston accent." Joe said.

"So why did you move here?" Nick asked. I bit my lip. _'Don't tell them.'_ a voice sounded in my head.

"Oh, just some economic reasons. I don't want to talk about it." It wasn't a lie; I just don't want them to feel to sorry for me.

I stayed a little longer, they ordered pizza and after supper the boys and I were going to watch a movie.

"But why can't _I_ watch it to?" Frankie complained to misses Lucas.

"It's bed time Frankie," She said.

Later, it was half way through the movie and Joe and Kevin were already asleep on the floor, wimps. Now it was just me and Nick. We sat together on the couch, with an empty popcorn bowl on our laps. I looked at my watch. "I should get going, it's late." I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"Wait," Nick said. "You don't want to walk alone, its dark out side. Let me walk you home." Well I couldn't turn down _that._ He wrote a letter to his mom, just in case, I snuck a peek at it and at the bottom it said, 'I love you, Mom.' How sweet.

So then we were walking down the road and he said, "You live _there?" _I looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I hear there _really expensive."_ I flinched.

"Yeah, but my cousin's the lad lord, so we got some money off." Yet again, not a total lie.

"Ok, you want me to walk you up?" He asked.

"_No offence, my mother would kill me if she saw me with you, it's not you, it's any guy in general." I said my third not a total lie._

"_Ok, you want me to give you a ride to school tomorrow?" He asked. He is soooo sweet!!! _

"_Sure!"_

"_Ok, I'll be here at seven!" Then, after our good byes, I walked up stairs and screamed in my apartment for the second time that day._


End file.
